


Red Wine on the Balcony

by legallyblindandrea



Series: It's you, you're all I see [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grantaire is scared of elevators, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could say the same about you and your love of history…but I like to keep you happy…which gets me laid, so I don’t say how reading about or hearing you talk about Robespierre or The French Revolution or some guy in a trench in World War I is boring and puts me to sleep way better than any sleeping pill I’ve ever had” he sticks out his tongue at Enjolras, who is still looking at his laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wine on the Balcony

“Pass me another beer” Enjolras looks up from his laptop and turns in his seat to see Grantaire on the couch, feet up on the coffee table and 3 empty bottles in front of him. 

He’s glad they are empty because they are in danger of being kicked off the table from Grantaire’s wild moves as he freaks out over the goalie leaving the net for the third time in the last 2 minutes.

“Get it yourself” he says turning back to his laptop, “come on I can’t leave yet it’s not done, there is still 3 minutes left” he says “please…pretty please” he turns to see Grantaire looking at him with a pout, a commercial starting.

“I don’t understand how you like hockey so much, it’s just ‘get this small black puck into a net on the other side of the ice’” Grantaire tosses his empty bag of chips at Enjolras’s head who laughs.

“I could say the same about you and your love of history…but I like to keep you happy…which gets me laid, so I don’t say how reading about or hearing you talk about Robespierre or The French Revolution or some guy in a trench in World War I is boring and puts me to sleep way better than any sleeping pill I’ve ever had” he sticks out his tongue at Enjolras, who is still looking at his laptop.

“You’re an ass, a cute one but still an ass” Enjolras says typing, he is reading and editing an essay from Joly about the dangers of catching H1N1 and how not only wearing a face mask will help but not eating pork as well, both aren’t true so he has a lot of work ahead of him to make Joly see the truth. 

“Just for that I’m not getting you another one…and you like it when I talk about The French Revolution, you can pretend all you like but I know you love it when I have Ah! ça ira playing on YouTube. You know all the words I hear you in the shower” he says smirking as he opens a new internet tab and looks in his favourites list and scrolls down to find the link for the YouTube video.

He hears the hockey game going on behind him so he knows that his last remark will go right over Grantaire’s head as he starts yelling about an icing call and calling the linesman a jerk and he is sure the bottles are going to fall very soon.

He doesn’t push play on the video yet, he’s waiting for the final whistle to blow and the game to end, which should be in a few seconds, a minute at most.

He re-reads the last sentence just as he hears the whistle; Grantaire’s voice calling the other team, the winning team a bunch of assholes then he pushes play and lets the music begin. 

He hears the bottles finally fall to the floor with a low thump, thank god they had carpet to land on and not the wood floor under it they just covered last month. 

He doesn’t feel like picking broken glass splinters out of his feet in the next few days because he knows even if it is all cleaned up there is still enough around for his bare feet to find.

Grantaire mumbles something under his breath before he hears him get up from the couch and then softly start to sing.

“Nos ennemis confus en restent là. You could still get me that beer you know…I’ll even let you drag me to the museum tomorrow as pay back” he smiles when Grantaire places his hand on his left shoulder, the heat and presser feeling good on his stressed and tired body.

“I could get you that beer and drag you to a museum, but how about I save this and grab that bottle of red wine Joly gave me for doing this and we head out to the balcony with it and a few blankets for a while, ahh” Grantaire starts to rub both his shoulders now, he rolls his head and his neck cracks a few times.

“That does sound better than beer, can you play Ah ! ça ira again while I grab the comforter off our bed, you grab the bottle and come out when you‘re done” he says taking his hands off Enjolras’s shoulders, bending down to kiss his exposed collar bone.

“I’ll grab you a zip up from the closet as well since it’s still pretty cold out and you’ll freeze in that thing” he says his breath hot against Enjolras’ skin, he can hear his breath quicken before kissing along his neck then standing up.

“I’ll grab your phone off the dresser where you left it in case it rings” Grantaire says as he heads to the bedroom, “don’t be long, Réjouissons-nous, le bon temps viendra!” he can hear him open the closet door and then shut it before a muffled noise and then Grantaire is heading towards the balcony door.

The chill from the open door gives him Goosebumps, he runs his hands over his arms and starts the song over as he saves the file and unplugs the charger from the computer before getting up and pulling the plug from the wall, Grantaire is already sitting on the outdoor love seat waiting for him.

He moves to the kitchen and grabs the bottle from the fridge and two glasses before moving to the balcony and leaving the door open a crack as the music drifts out and the cold moves in. 

He puts on the zip up sweater Grantaire holds out to him then curls up beside him under the blanket as Grantaire pours them the wine, placing the bottle at his feet.

Enjolras makes sure the blanket is around them both then takes his glass and lays his head on Grantaire’s shoulder as the music floats to their ears in the dark of the night ‘Sans craindre ni feu, ni flamme, Le Français toujours vaincra!’.

They stay there drinking, talking and just taking in the quiet in the dark, it’s nights like this that they are both grateful for and they wish would happen more than they do.

 

Translations:  
Nos ennemis confus en restent là : Our enemies, confounded, stay petrified  
Sans craindre ni feu, ni flamme, : Without fear for fire or flame,  
Le Français toujours vaincra ! : The French always shall win!

"Ah ! ça ira" ("Oh, it'll be fine") is an emblematic song of the French Revolution, first heard in May 1790.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I would like to make this a series, my headcanon isn't really layed out yet as I'm still working on it but when I get it done I will let you know.


End file.
